Item
Items All items are separetad by race and items are linked by the first race that hit it EX:A ouster hit an enemy but dont kill it, if a slayer go and kill it will drop ousters items/gear, they cannot be looted by other races, you can also cut heads to sell for npcs. You can store items in the storage (more commonly located on Perona), you need 100k to open the first sloth and it can store up to 20 items regardless of their size, same thing for subsquent slots but each has increased price (2th for 1kk, 3th for 10kk, 4th for 100kk) Speed Also another thing worth looking in a weapon is its attack speed, each weapon has its attack speed linked to its tier/type, Ex: Cutlass will always have 60 speed while falchions always have 45 (unless it have a bonus attribute that grants additional attack speed), Once you reach 69+ attack speed it will be changed to fast and all your skills will attack faster(cooldown of certain abilities is not affected) and it wont go any further than that. Items can be bough across various shops and are dropped randomly by dead monsters, for slayers the higher the grade of a weapon the more exp he gets per hit, the attributes, qualities and weapon grades are all random that can go to the maximum of: For armor, weapons, shields and accesorries:Up to +5 for an attribute (Str,Dex,Int or AllAttributes), Up to 100% increase in endurance (durability), Up to +25 HP/MP. Weapons/accesorries can go up to +5 damage, up to +10 critical, up +5 To hit, up to +5 Hp/Mp steal and up to +25 AttackSpeed. Shield, Armor and accesories:Up to +5 Defense/Protection. Armors/Accesories:Up to +25 for one resistance (acid, blood), up to +15 all resistances, up to +5 vision. Also each attibute also has a different assignation for it, Ex:A kora (blade) with +1 str and 1+ hp steal will be called wolf (str) wraith (hp) Kora. Item quality is classified with the roman numbers (I,II,III) and can go up to X. For weapons higher qualities have better durability, damage, critical, to hit (for guns) and bonus mp (crosses and rods); for armors/shield better durability, defense and protection, for accesories it grants more defense/protection ,durability and luck, lower tiers can grants negative luck while higher tiers positive/neutral. Vampires and slayers have some of their gear restricted by gender, where for slayers theres pants and armor for male/female while for vampires coats for male/female, ousters can equip any armor as the only gender they have is female. Slayers Able to equip helmets, one belt (to use consumibles with hotkeys, up to 8 slots), gloves, boots, pants, armor, a necklace, 2 bracelets and 4 rings, weapons vary by each class, from rods , crosses, guns, blades and sword and shield. They use ampuls to restore HP and MP, they can also glide their weapons with silver for a certain cost to deal additional damage and inflict silver status (reduces max hp on vampires/outers), for gunners they can buy silver magazines. They can buy bikes (scorpion) to move faster, unable to attack/use skills while using it and buy an helicopter radio (up to 30 charges) to call a chopper and teleport to any area as long its in the range of the radio map, cannot go into dungeons. Vampires: Vampires can wear 4 orbs, one coat, 4 rings, 2 necklace, two bracelets and their only weapons are gloves/claws. They use serums to restore health, use bat wings to transforms into bats (additional speed (200%), go over water, cannot attack or use skills, hp regeneration stopped, receives additional damage, monsters cannot attack you but other players can). Wolf paws to transform into wolfs (Speed bonus (150%), increased damage, cannot drain blood and can eat corpses to restore health, reduced damage and protection. Ousters Can equip chackrams for combat ouster and elemental gloves for elemental ousters, they can equip a robe, boots, one necklace, one helmet, just belts, 4 elemental stones that may trigger specials effects according to their slot number. They can use pupas to restore health or buy larvas, that are cheaper and turn into pupas if you use absorb soul on a dead enemy, and to restore health they use some wood thing.